The 'Hospital'
by Haribo22
Summary: 5 half human half vampire hybrids are on the run ... but from what? Read to find out : its better than it sounds!
1. Prologue

Prologue

There I stood, outside a beautiful old castle with a huge wooden front door and windows with brass shutters to match. My castle. The intricate brickwork was eye catching but the area surrounding the castle was amazing, the lush green grass, the tall oak trees and the rising and falling of the hills. This, well it is every girls dream. To have a place like this, a castle built for them. Of course I'm not included in that stereotype.

How did I come to own a castle. Well when you've lived for three hundred years it just sort of happens. I'm Astrid, a half human half vampire hybrid. I'm nineteen, when I was fully changed I was sixteen the aging process for a hybrid is, slowed down to say the least. There are many good things about being a hybrid but also bad things. One of the latter, well were being hunted, night and day. By were I mean me and the four others like me. The only people I have. To me there family, although none of us are blood related.

Each of us me, the two other girls Aurelia and Alexia and the two boys Conan and Cyrus were each taken from our families when we were born and experimented on. Its weird but we were all born on the same day at exactly the same time. Some of you may say it was fate. Us, well we believe it to be something different. But that was a long time ago and we've been on the run since.

Being a hybrid does have its uses. We get all the good human and vampire parts. So in laymen's terms were "perfect". Were strong, fast and have supersensitive eyesight, hearing and smell and that's just naming a few. All of these don't seem to help us when it comes to Hunters. They are hybrids too, the only difference between them and us is we know what kind of hybrid we are, they don't.

**Please review, tell me what i need to improve any ideas etc.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Let's start at the beginning. It was a normal rainy day in Devon. When we were born, yes all at the same place at exactly the same time. As soon as it was safe for us to leave the hospital we were taken, well I suppose our parents thought we were going to a nice new home with loving parents. They were wrong.

We got to the 'hospital' ironic isn't it, they called it 'the hospital' and claimed good things happened there. They claimed they could heal those with cancer, aids and other serious illnesses. Well they couldn't cure them, but they could sure as hell change them. We weren't ill far from it, we were all perfectly healthy babies. That was until they decided to change us.

We went through years of tests, needles poked here and there, different chemicals pumped into us to see what effect they would have. This usually meant pain and torture for no reason. There was never a worth while outcome. So they did more tests. I've lost count of the amount of times I've been close to death.

Finally they got the right formula, not that they know which one was the right one, we got away before they could find out. None of us can remember the exact process but we can remember the pain, the excruciating, mind numbing pain. No, we didn't change at first, that didn't happen until we were sixteen, once again at the same place, at exactly the same time. It was then we decided to break free, go on the run. They've been hunting us since with their new hybrids.

Its funny really they couldn't even think of a very original name. Hunters, well that kind of explains it all. So far we've managed to get away from them, or destroy them. It seems to be a never ending battle. There are always more lurking around the next corner, just waiting to try and take us back there. Let's just say they will be waiting for a hell of a long time.

The 'hospital' don't know what we can do, the full extent of our power. I see this as a good thing, they've never been able to replicate the formula so were the only ones of our kind. Of course they want to find us, not for the right reasons. Were experiments to them, money. They want to make more of us, offer it to the world. That's why we have to stay away, they don't understand the consequences.

I know what you're thinking, surely that would be a good thing having a world full of perfect beings. Well actually it would be the opposite. We know we've seen it, creating hybrid after hybrid trying to find the perfect one. The amount of people who have died for no real cause. Even the Hunters die after a few months. Every other hybrid has a flaw in their design, some sort of fault in their genetic make up. We were the lucky ones.

We've learnt to cope with what we are, to live with what's happened. Yes as well as having the normal vampire powers we have gained others. Whether they meant to give us these we don't know we just embrace them for what they are. Use them to keep away, to fight off the Hunters. To tell you the truth it has become a part of life. Day in day out all we seem to do is run.

**AN- sorry the chapters are short its just the way i write so they will be, any ideas etc tell me!**


End file.
